


Hypocrite

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Maybe its nice to have a guy notice me.”He stopped, turning to her slowly as an incredulous laugh bubbled in his throat. “Guys notice you, Sansa.”She scoffed. “Yeah well, they should make it more obvious then. Maybe I’m tired of nobody approaching me because I’m Ned Stark’s daughter and Robb Stark’s sister. Maybe I liked that Harry never cared about that and approached me anyway! I’m more than a politician’s daughter and a lawyer’s sister!”





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FedonCiadale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/gifts).

“You’re such a hypocrite!”

If she hadn’t been swaying from the effects of alcohol as she hissed at him then perhaps Jon may have been more inclined to listen to her. As it was, he was in a bad mood already from having lost the football match to Ramsay Bolton and then finding out he had done worse on his last essay than he had thought, despite the effort he had put in.

Going to Theon’s party had sounded great at the time, which, given how Jon mostly just tolerates Theon was saying a lot.

But then he had spotted Sansa in the kitchen, her back against the counter and Harrold Hardying whispering something to her. And that had been the cherry on the cake of his shit day, the girl he had crushed on for years was hooking up right in front of him.

It was only as he spotted the glass in her hand, the rose pink liquid glinting in the low light that his sadness melted into anger as he realised she had been drinking underage. And then Harry moved forward, capturing her mouth roughly. He would have left if not for the fact Sansa’s face screwed up and she pushed Harry away from her. Yet the ass couldn’t take the hint, muttering something else before moving forward again.

Jon had stormed up to her and taken the glass from her hand, ignoring her protest and giving Harry a warning glare as he tugged her away.

“What are you playing at?” he hissed once they were outside. “You’re seventeen, Sansa. Underage for drinking.” Sansa folded her arms and raised her eyebrows before calling him a hypocrite.

“You and Robb and Theon got drunk all the time before you were eighteen.”

“Yeah but…well, it isn’t…I mean we didn’t have Harry preying on us did we?”

“Oh, so I can’t drink with guys?”

“Of course you can drink with guys,” he muttered, pressing his hands to his face in exasperation. Gods she annoyed him to the point of pulling his hair out sometimes, but he loved her all the same, even if he would never, could never, say it. “Harry was taking advantage though.”

“I can handle Harry,” she retorted with a sniff. Jon raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Sure looked like you were handling it,” he growled, pacing across the lawn in an attempt to calm down. The need to go and punch Harry was still coursing through him, it was taking all his restraint not to march back in and deal with the asshole.

“Maybe its nice to have a guy notice me.”

He stopped, turning to her slowly as an incredulous laugh bubbled in his throat. “Guys notice you, Sansa.”

She scoffed. “Yeah well, they should make it more obvious then. Maybe I’m tired of nobody approaching me because I’m Ned Stark’s daughter and Robb Stark’s sister. Maybe I liked that Harry never cared about that and approached me anyway! I’m more than a politician’s daughter and a lawyer’s sister!”

She looked down at the ground and Jon swallowed, instantly realising that she was about to cry. Without thinking, he crossed the grass up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“Listen to me Sansa,” he whispered. “You’re going to find someone good alright? A guy who treats you right and respects you.”

“Guys are too scared of my dad or Robb to come near me,” she sighed, stepping out of his embrace. She shook her head slightly, glancing down the pavement. “Can you just take me home, please?”

“Of course,” he assured her, offering her his arm to help her walk.

***

Sansa woke with a pounding headache and the sound of the doorbell wasn’t helping. She groaned as she rolled onto her back and pushed her hands through her hair, grimacing at how greasy it seemed from the smoke and sweat of the party.

She was grateful for Jon walking her home, and although she was too stubborn to admit it, she was glad he had been there to save her from Harry.

She hadn’t lied that she had found Harry’s lack of care about who she was refreshing but Harry wasn’t the type of guy she wanted. But thinking of the guy she did want only made her mad about being Robb’s sister and Ned Stark’s daughter. Because Jon would never ask her out precisely because of that.

A gentle knock at the door roused her from her thoughts and before she could tell the person to go away and let her sleep, her mother’s soft voice echoed through.

“Jon’s here.”

Sansa frowned, automatically checking the calendar on the desk by her bed despite knowing that this was the weekend both Arya and Robb, arguably the two Starks Jon really hung out with were away.

“Did you remind him Robb is away with Jeyne and Arya is at her tournament?” she asked. Catelyn chuckled, finally poking her head around the door.

“He is here to see you.”

Sansa blinked as her mother disappeared. Why would Jon come to see her? Her heart sped up as she thought maybe he was checking to see if she was alright after her drinking last night and the thought was so sweet it made her smile. Before she remembered she was supposed to have given up on Jon a long time ago.

After she was dressed, her hair slung into a loose ponytail she checked her phone, her eyebrows raising as she saw Robb’s name on the screen.

_You’re welcome_

She frowned, confused but decided he probably meant to send it to someone else before she went down to meet Jon.

She jolted to a halt midway on the stairs, her mouth falling open as she spotted Jon in the hall, his hands full of a bouquet of blue roses and a shy smile on his face.

“So…um…I spoke to Robb and told him that I was going to ask you out and he had to accept that.”

Her lips twitched slightly as she took one step down. “And how did that go?”

Jon laughed, shrugging slightly. “He said he was furious about it because I should have asked you out years ago.”

Sansa giggled, finally stepping up in front of him. “It isn’t often but, Robb does have his moments.”


End file.
